Un libro y una leyenda
by This is my word
Summary: Este es un fic humanizado de los personajes de ice age… (HABRÁ PERSONAJES QUE JAMAS APARECIERON EN LA PELICULA…TAL VEZ TENGAN NOMBRES DE PROTAGONISTAS DE ALGUNA SERIES DE TELEVICION)…Como es mi primer relato tomen en cuenta de que los capítulos tal vez no sean tan largos…En fin espero que la disfruten…
1. Chapter 1

**He aquí el primer capítulo de mi historia…No ya en serio…aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, va a haber algunas partes un poco aburridas ya que como dice el titulo…voy a presentar a los personajes…pero bueno; ya que en este se van a familiarizar con ellos, en los próximos no va a haber tantas explicaciones. En fin…enjoy**

* * *

**1. Capitulo 1: Conociendo a los personajes**

Eran las 14:00 de la tarde en Hollywood. Mientras que en "HOLLYWOOD ARTS" **(**_**Autor: copié el nombre de la serie VICTORIUS**_**) **todos los estudiantes salían de sus salones debatiendo el mismo tema: "LAS LEYENDAS"

Se acercaba HALLOWEEN y todos los profesores de lengua daban tareas sobre las leyendas de los monstruos clásicos…DRACULA…VAMPIROS…FRANKENSTEIN…HOMBRES LOBOS…Y MOMIAS…

Algunos de los estudiantes decían que DRACULA y los VAMPIROS eran reales, mientras que otros les decían que eran mitos y que si eran tan reales que lo demuestren…sobre FRANKENSTEIN pasaba lo mismo solo que los que hablaban sobre él eran menos; el HOMBRE LOBO y la MOMIA casi ni se mencionaban, ya que los monstruos más populares eran DRACULA y los VAMPIROS…

Una chica de 15 años llamada Shira azotaba la puerta de su casillero mientras discutía con sus hermanas…

**Shira:** No entiendo porque tenía que tocar Leyendas…Hay millones de temas porque tenía que ser ese…

**Carly: **Tal vez las leyendas fueron el primer tema que al profesor le vino a la cabeza y lo puso en el examen final…

_**Carly era la mayor de todas y aunque tenía 18 años había repetido muchas veces…Ella era la más responsable de todas; de hecho era la mayor y tenía que cumplir con las reglas que sus padres les habían dejado; antes de que ellos (Autor: No se si se entiende; pero hablo de los padres) se mudaran a Canadá…**_

**Stacy: **Tal vez si sobornamos al profesor; el nos apruebe y podamos pasar de grado sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo…

**Sam: **No es mala idea…

_**Sam y Stacy eran las del medio…Sam tenía 16 años y Stacy 17…ambas se apoyaban en todo...**_

_**Shira, Sam, Stacy y Carly no eran hermanas reales…los padres de Carly y Shira habían adoptado a Sam y Stacy cuando ellas eran niñas y, a partir de ese momento, se trataron como si fueran hermanas reales…Ellas crecieron en Canadá hasta que sus padres viajaron a Hollywood por temas del trabajo y se quedaron un tiempo allí. Luego de unos meses las cuatro chicas les propusieron a Beck y Trina (sus padres) la opción de quedarse a vivir allí y como tenían edad suficiente para cuidarse solas su papá decidió comprarles una casa allí y mandarles plata todos los meses hasta que empiecen a trabajar…Y es así como viven aun…**_

**Kendall: **_(Recién llegando) _Que onda…

_**Kendall era el hermano mayor de Buck, Diego y James…Él tenía 18 años y salía con Carly…mientras que James tenía 16…Diego era el más pequeño de todos ya que tenía 15 años y Buck tenía 17 por lo tanto era el anterior a Kendall…los cuatro eran hermanos reales y cada vez que alguien les preguntaba algo sobre sus padres ellos contestaban con: "ME TENGO QUE IR" o con un "ME ESTAN LLAMANDO…TE VEO LUEGO"…Nadie tenía la respuesta del porque actuaban así; pero nadie le daba importancia al asunto…**_

**Carly:** Hola!

**Buck**: (También llegando) No, contéstame o…

**Kendall: **O que…

**Buck**: O le diremos a papá sobre… (Señalando a Carly)

**Kendall:** Tu y que ejercito

**Buck**: Este…

**Diego y James salen de atrás de Buck con un celular en la mano…**

**James: **Hola hermanito…

**Diego: **No querrás que papá vea esto…

**James le muestra el celular a Kendall con un video de Él en una cita con Carly…**

**James: **Y ahora que piensas Kendall…

**Kendall:** Esta bien…

**Diego: **(Sorprendido) Nos dejaras!

**Kendall: **No solo…déjenme pensarlo (Se va)

**Shira: **Que le pidieron?

**James: **Nada importante.

**Shira:** (a Diego) Hoy en la tarde tienes algo que hacer?

_**No está de más decir que Diego y Shira estaban saliendo desde unos 9 meses…**_

**Diego: **(a Shira) No…por qué?

**Shira:** (a Diego) Bueno porque tal vez puedes acompañarme a la biblioteca a buscar un libro y… luego vamos por una malteada a licuados locos… ¿Qué opinas?

**Diego:** (sonriendo) Y la respuesta es…

**Shira:** Un…si…?

**Diego:** (con sarcasmo) No, claro que no…

**Shira: **(riéndose) jajajja…entonces… ¿Te veo al salir?

**Diego:** Si…Te veo luego adiós…

* * *

**Y…Que les pareció? Estoy de acuerdo en que es un poco corto y que las partes en las que presento a los personajes no son muy divertidas pero…tenía que hacerlo ya que ustedes no los conocen…**

**En fin…si la inspiración llega a mi voy a subir el capitulo 2 mañana…en caso de que no lo haga lo subiré el próximo viernes…ok…See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia…Fue muy difícil hacerlo ya que no se me ocurría nada…hasta que de repente la inspiración llego a mi…tome el teclado de la computadora y comencé a escribir y entonces…lo vi a él…tenía un color negro perfecto…una letra que resplandecía y en ese momento supe que era el indicado…para obtener el nombre de… (Redoble de tambores)... "****CAPITULO 2****"…En fin…enjoy.**

* * *

**2. Capitulo 2: El libro**

Todos estaban en la clase de historia escuchando la laaaaaaaaarga explicación del profesor…

Buck se había quedado dormido con su cabeza en la carpeta…Diego y Shira no paraban de mandarse mensajitos…Stacy estaba hablando en voz baja con Sam…y James jugaba en su celular mientras que Carly y Kendall se mandaban notitas…todos estaban en la luna hasta que el timbre sonó y salieron corriendo…

**Shira:** Por fin…pensé que jamás iba a parar de hablar…

**Diego:** Si…bueno... (A Shira) vamos…

**Shira:** Si claro…

En ese momento los dos se van…

**Stacy:** No entiendo porque a Shira le gusta Diego…Es insoportable…

**Carly:** jajajjajaj…Hay Stacy solo porque tú y el no tuvieron un lindo pasado no significa que a Shira no pueda amarlo...

**Stacy:** Si…lo sé…

**Sam:** Bien…vamos a casa?

**Stacy y Carly:** Si…

Mientras tanto con Diego y Shira…

Ellos iban caminando hacia la biblioteca mientras hablan…

**Shira:** jjajajaja…Me lo dices en serio…jajjajaj

**Diego:** jajá…Si hablo en serio…jajajja…

**Shira:** jajajja…bueno es aquí…espérame un segundo dejo este libro y regreso

**Diego:** Si…

Shira entró y vio que la bibliotecaria estaba leyendo…no le dio importancia y hablo…

**Shira:** Hola…

**Tiffany (la bibliotecaria):** (asustada) Ahhhhh!

**Shira:** Lo siento no quise asustarte…

**Tiffany:** No tranquila…estoy muy asustada últimamente…Que querías Shira…

**Shira:** Venia a dejar este libro (se lo entrega a la bibliotecaria y esta comienza a escribir unas cosas en la computadora). Por cierto ¿Qué estás leyendo?

**Tiffany:** Ah…esto… (Dice señalando el libro)…es el producto de mi terror…está basado en un caso real…narra la historia de un tal Drake Parker…

**Shira:** ¡DRAKE PARKER!

**Tiffany:** Si porque…

**Shira:** Por nada…pero, te molesta si me llevo el libro por una semana?

**Tiffany:** No…Te lo regalo…

**Shira:** Gracias…luego te lo devuelvo…Adiós (se va)

**Tiffany:** Si…Adiós

Shira vuelve a donde esta Diego…

**Diego:** Por dios tardaste un año…

**Shira:** Hey…10 minutos no son un año…

**Diego:** En fin… que trajiste?

**Shira:** Un libro…no se nota…

**Diego:** No ya en serio…que libro?

**Shira:** Se llama "El tercer sendero" (Le muestra la portada)

**Diego:** Ah...¡ESPERA QUE! (Sorprendido)

* * *

**Si lo sé fue algo corto, pero creo que era correcto terminarlo ahí…en fin que les pareció?**

**Por**** favor ****dejen ****sus**** reviews…see you later…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 de mi historia…Espero que les guste…**

* * *

**3. Capitulo 3: Discusiones y problemas**

**Shira: **Diego que te pasa es solo un libro…

**Diego:** (Sonriendo falsamente)…s -si so-solo un libro…

**Shira:** Estas actuando algo extraño te sientes bien?

Los ojos de Diego se empiezan a tornar marrones…y empieza a ponerse nervioso…

**Shira: **Diego…me estas empezando a asustar…que te pasa…porque tus ojos están marrones...

**Diego: **So-lo d-dame el libro…

Shira estaba a punto de entregarle el libro cuando…

**Shira: **(Alejando el libro de las manos de Diego)…Para que lo quieres?

**Diego: **Shira solo damelo…

**Shira: **No…no te lo voy a dar

**Diego: **No…

**Shira:** Solo contesta… Para que lo quieres?

Diego no contesto, sus ojos se empezaron a tornar rojos y se dio cuenta de algo…comenzó a alejarse de Shira y dijo…

**Diego:** No puedo…no puedo decirte… (Se va corriendo)

**Shira: **¡DIEGO!

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Shira:

Carly se había ido con Kendall…Mientras Stacy y Sam estaban en el living de la casa…Stacy con el celular y Sam viendo la televisión…

**Stacy:** (Mirando su celular) Wow parece que Diego no cambio mucho jajajja….

**Sam:** ¿Por qué?

**Stacy:** Mira el mensaje que me envió Shira (Mientras le muestra el celular a Sam)

**Sam:** Otra vez…

**Stacy:** Vez porque ese chico no es de confiar…

* * *

Mientras tanto con Carly y Kendall:

El celular de Kendall suena y atiende...

_**Kendall: Diego que pasa…Estoy ocupado**_

_**Diego: Kendall esto es en serio no es cualquier cosa…**_

_**Kendall: Que paso…**_

_**Diego: El libro…eso paso…Shira lo tiene… **_

_**Kendall: Jajajjajaj Diego no juegues…ya en serio que paso…**_

_**Diego: (Gritando) ESTO ES SERIO TARADO NO ESTOY JUGANDO…**_

_**Kendall: Jajajjajaj (Se pone serio)…Momento es real…**_

_**Diego: (Con sarcasmo) No es un chiste… (Gritando)…PERO CLARO QUE ES REAL…**_

_**Kendall: Ok…Te veo en el bosque en 5 minutos…**_

_**Diego: Ok…Pero…porque no podemos hablar ahora…**_

_**Kendall: Estoy con…Bueno tú sabes…**_

_**Diego: Ok…Pero apúrate… (Corta la llamada)**_

**Carly: **Tu hermano?

**Kendall: **Si me tengo que ir…

**Carly: **Que?

**Kendall:** Te veo luego… (Se va corriendo)

* * *

**Por qué Diego no le puede decir a Shira lo que le pasa? Por qué Stacy dice que Diego no cambió? Por qué es tan importante ese libro? Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo…**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews…See you later…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos bueno el día de hoy les traigo el 4 capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste…**

* * *

**4. Capitulo 4: Consiguiendo pistas**

Shira volvió a su casa y les estaba contando a Stacy y Sam todo lo que paso…

**Shira: **Luego sus ojos se tornaron marrones y comenzó a ponerse nervioso…

**Stacy:** Ojos marrones?

**Sam:** Que los de él no son verdes?

**Shira:** Si los son…

**Stacy:** Ok…que más pasó?

**Shira:** Bien…le pregunte que le pasaba…sus ojos dejaron de ser marrones y se pusieron rojos…se empezó a alejar…y me dijo… "No puedo decirte"…hasta que salió corriendo…

**Sam:** Es lo mismo que hizo contigo…

**Stacy:** Si…

**Sam:** Lo seguiste?

**Shira:** Si lo seguí…pero…se metió…en el tercer sendero del bosque…**(Autor: Cerca de la biblioteca hay un bosque…este tiene 3 senderos…2 de ellos llegan a una laguna…y…el tercero…nunca nadie se animo a caminar por el…ya que una leyenda mantiene alejados a todos los que quieran entrar)**…Me acerque a él… pero se oculto detrás de un árbol…hubo una explosión de humo violeta y azul…y cuando miré en donde se había metido…él ya no estaba…Solo quedaba esto…(dice sacando una tarjeta color amarrilla con algo escrito)

Stacy agarra la tarjeta que Shira tenía en sus manos; la mira; toma la computadora y comienza a investigar en internet…

**Shira:** Que haces?

**Stacy:** Mañana a las 3pm…Las quiero en la entrada del tercer sendero…

**Sam:** Para qué?

**Stacy:** Ya verás…Cuando vuelva Carly avísenle de esto y díganle que mañana también venga con nosotras… (se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia la puerta)

**Shira:** Ok…pero ahora a dónde vas…

**Stacy:** Le prometí a Buck que lo ayudaría en el trabajo de música…Ya regreso…

Sam y Shira se miraron y comenzaron a reírse

**Stacy:** Que es lo gracioso de esto eh?

**Sam:** TU!

**Stacy:** (Entendiendo la situación)…Lo hice para ser gentil…Nada mas…

**Shira:** (En tono burlón) Si…solo por eso…Claro…jajajajja

**Stacy:** (Gritando) BUCK Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS NADA MAS…

Stacy abrió la puerta…y salió cerrándola de un portazo…

* * *

Mientras con Diego y Kendall:

**Diego:** Y ahora que hacemos tiene el libro y no me lo va a dar sin que le explique lo que me pasa…

**Kendall:** Bien hay que pensar en algo…si papá se entera de esto nos va a matar…

**Diego:** Kendall no te pasa que a veces odias lidiar con esto.

**Kendall:** A que te refieres…?

**Diego:** Odio la vida que tengo que llevar por ser un-

La frase de Diego es interrumpida algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba detrás de él…Kendall quedo helado y cuando Diego volteó se quedo mudo…

* * *

**Chan…Chan…Chan…Y…que les pareció? Que será lo que Stacy tiene en mente? Que es lo que Diego iba a decir? Quien estará detrás de él?...Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo…**

**PD: Voy a hacerles una pregunta…**

**¿Quieren que comience otra historia de Ice Age?**

**A) Si; me gustaría…**

**B) No; prefiero que sea solamente esta historia…**

******Por favor dejen sus respuestas en los reviews…en fin…See you later...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos…les traigo el quinto capítulo de mi historia…me costó muchísimo poder hacerlo; así que espero que les guste…y sobre el nuevo fic de ice age…creo que lo subiré luego…en fin enjoy…**

**5. Capitulo 5: Que te pasa?**

Con Buck y Stacy:

Ellos estaban en la plaza…estaban hablando y riendo sin parar…

**Buck:** Jajajja…Me lo dices en serio…

**Stacy:** Jajajja…Si…No te rías…jajajja

**Buck:** Jajajja…en serio…pero eso no existe…jajajjajaj…

**Stacy:** Si lo sé…jajajja…Que loco no?

**Buck:** Jajá…Si...

**Stacy:** Bien…creo que ya comenzó a anochecer…

**Buck:** Si…

**Stacy:** Bueno…

Stacy vio que los ojos de Buck no eran del mismo color Azul de antes y eso le llamo la atención…

**Stacy:** Buck…

**Buck:** ¿Si?

**Stacy:** Puedo preguntarte algo…

**Buck:** Claro…que pasa…

**Stacy:** Tus ojos…No eran azules…?

**Buck:** Si…por qué?

**Stacy:** Bueno…Están verdes…

**Buck:** Si…¡ESPERA QUE DIJISTE!...

**Stacy:** Tranquilo solo dije que están verdes y no azules…nada mas…

**Buck:** (Nervioso y entrando en pánico) A-ah Y-Yo…T-Tengo que irme… A-Adiós… (Se va corriendo)

**Stacy:** (Suspirando) Si…Adiós

Mientras con Diego y Kendall:

Diego estaba paralizado y no decía ni una palabra…

**Kendall:** Q-Que haces A-Aquí...L-Lucy…

Lucy es una Ami-Enemiga de Kendall…Ellos habían estado saliendo pero cuando Kendall termino con ella…Lucy se convirtió en su Ami-Enemiga…...

**Lucy:** Solo pasaba y escuche voces…entonces quise saber de qué se trataba…y… aquí estoy…

**Kendall:** Ok eso no es tan grave…

**Lucy:** Bueno…No por nada pero…que era lo Diego iba a decir…

**Kendall:** Que nos tenemos que ir eso era…

**Lucy:** Seguro Kendall…Te noto algo tenso…es eso lo que iba a decir…o era algo diferente…por que yo recuerdo su frase termina con "Ser un"...SER UN QUE?

**Kendall:** Ser un…Un Humano totalmente normal…que tendría de extraño alguien como él…Bueno creo que ya es tarde…nos tenemos que ir…Adiós…Que tengas un buen día… (Kendall agarra a Diego y comienza a irse pero Lucy lo detiene…)

**Lucy:** Chicos…se que ocultan algo…pero…pueden confiar en mi…

**Kendall:** Diego y yo no ocultamos nada…Lucy en serio nos tenemos que ir…

**Lucy:** Díganme que es lo que se traen y yo los dejare en paz…lo prometo…

**Kendall:** Esta bien…Diego, Yo y mis otros dos hermanos somos…

Mientras tanto con James:

**James:** (Molesto) Rudy Ven acá te tienes que bañar…

Rudy era la mascota de Buck, Kendall, Diego y James

Buck entró tapándose la cara…lo que hizo que James preguntara que le pasaba…

**James:** Oye, Que te pasa?

**Buck:**(Nervioso) Na-Nada …

James noto que los ojos de Buck estaban verdes y pregunto…con una sonrisa acusadora…

**James:** Buck…seguro que no te pasa nada…Porque tus ojos están verdes y todos sabemos lo que eso significa…

**Buck:** No es lo que crees…

**James:** Como se llama?

**Buck:** Que!...Ya te dije que no es lo que parece…

**James:** Es Stacy?

**Buck:** No!

**James:** Vamos yo se que si…

**Buck:** NO ES STACY!POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES…?

**James:** Si es ella…(Gritando)…BUCK ESTA ENAMORADO…BUCK ESTA ENAMORADO…BUCK ESTA ENAMORA-

Buck le dio una bofetada a James…en eso entran Diego y Kendall…y Buck le tapa la boca a James…

**Kendall:** Que está pasando…

**Buck:** (Asustado y aun con sus ojos verdes) Na-nada…u-ustedes donde estaban…

**Diego:** Estábamos afuera…Pero…porque le tapas la boca a James?

**Buck:** P-P-Porque… (Suelta a James)…

**James:** Jamás vuelvas a hacerme eso…no podía respirar…

**Kendall:** (Vio el color de los ojos de Buck y sabiendo que este no le iba a confesar nada le pregunto a James…) Como se llama?

**James:** Es Stacy…Solo que le cuesta superarlo…

**Buck:** (Fastidiado y gritando) QUE NO ES ELLA!

**Diego:** Entonces quien?

**Buck:** Era una linda Florcita que había afuera de color morado…

**Kendall:** Seguro Buck…

**Buck:** (Suspira) Me voy a arrepentir de esto…Creo que estoy enamorado de Stacy…Y sé que está mal pero-

**Kendall:** Esta bien…

**Buck:** Ya sé que está mal pero…Espera dijiste que está bien?

**Kendall:** Si…Por qué no…

**Buck:** Bueno es que…Stacy es una humana normal y yo soy un-

**Kendall:** Hay Buck…Por favor…yo salgo con Carly y ella es totalmente normal…porque diría que está mal que tú estés enamorado de Stacy…

**Buck:** Bueno pero tu todavía no le as confesado a Carly…

**Kendall:** No todavía no le he dicho…

**Buck:** Porque no?

**Kendall:** Y si le digo y me corta por ser un-

Kendall es interrumpido por la voz de sus padres…

-Chicos…bajen una segundo…

**Y…Bien…Que les pareció? No tengo nada que decir más que espero sus reviews…See you later…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Están listos…para el Capítulo 6…**

**5…4…3…2…1…ENJOY…!**

* * *

**6. Capítulo 6: Quedas a cargo!**

**Kendall: **Papá, Mamá, Que pasó?

**Diego:** Que pasa?

**Mamá:** Nada solo que les queríamos avisar de que su padre y yo nos tendremos que ir unos días…

**Papá:** Por lo tanto Kendall estará a cargo del Hotel…

Los padres de los chicos eran dueños de un Hotel…no era un hotel cualquiera era uno en especial…solo que nunca se había escuchado algo sobre el…

**Kendall:** Yo quedare a cargo…?

**Papá:** Eres el mayor y el más confiable para entregarle toda esta responsabilidad…

**Diego:** Hey…Nosotros también somos tus hijos…

**Buck y James:** Si…Para nosotros que!

**Papá:** Es verdad tienen razón… (Mete las manos en sus bolsillos…saca tres yoyos…y se los da a Buck, Diego y James)…Tengan uno para cada uno…Adiós… (Se va)

**Mamá:** Adiós chicos…Cuídense…y no se metan en problemas…

**Buck, Diego, James y Kendall:** Si ma…

**Mamá:** Recuerden…CERO HUMANOS EN ESTE LUGAR…

**Buck, Diego, James y Kendall:** Si ma…

**Mamá:** Ok los quiero…Adiós… (Le da un beso a cada uno y se va)

**Buck, Diego, James y Kendall:** Nosotros igual…Adiós…

Ya era tarde así que todos se van a dormir…mientras que en otra parte de Hollywood…

* * *

En la casa de Shira todo era un caos…Carly y Sam estaban peleando por estupideces de chicas…

**Shira: **(Gritando)…CHICAS…CALMENSE…NO SIGAN PELEANDO… (Se agacha para esquivar una silla que sale volando)…OIGAN!

Las dos hermanas dejan de pelear y la miran…En eso entra Stacy…

**Stacy:** Hola chicas.

**Shira, Carly y Sam: **Hola Stacy.

**Stacy:** (A Carly) Mañana puedes venir…

**Carly:** A qué hora?

**Stacy:** Tres de la tarde…

**Carly:** Si voy…Pero para que…

**Stacy:** No as notado algo raro en Kendall…Diego…y Buck…

**Carly:** Ah…Bueno ahora que lo dices…Tal vez…Si…

**Stacy:** Ok vamos a ir al bosque para ver qué es lo que les pasa… (Se empieza a ir)

**Carly:** Ah…Ok…pero ahora a dónde vas?

**Stacy:** Ya es tarde, voy a dormir… (Se va)

* * *

**Lo sé…lo sé muy corto…lo lamento…el próximo supongo que será más largo…y en cuanto a la nueva historia…Será publicada próximamente en Abril…Muy bien…See you later…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos…Se que me atrase un poco pero comencé con la escuela y además la falta de inspiración no me ayudo demasiado…imaginen esto, el profesor hablando y yo en la luna pensando en cómo seguir con la historia…En fin…Basta de charla y enfoquémonos en esto:**

**Están listos para el capitulo 7?**

**En ese caso, aquí se los dejo…**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: "Espiando y siendo espiados" Parte 1 **

Eran las 3 de la tarde en Hollywood…y en la entrada al Tercer Sendero estaban 4 chicas con su mascota Mama Dino (**Autor:** Si, si, si, lo sé, es un nombre muy raro para una perrita pero, no se me ocurrió nada mejor)...una de ellas estaba hablando por el celular…

**Carly:** (Por celular) Como que-…Yo-…Sabes que-… (Gritando)…DEJAME TERMINAR…

Mientras Carly gritaba por celular…Shira, Stacy y Sam hablaban…

**Shira:** (Con miedo) Estas segura de que tenemos que entrar, ahí…

**Stacy:** Si no lo hacemos, como quieres que sepamos lo que hay dentro…

**Shira:** E-Esta b-bien…

**Sam: **(Acercándose a Shira) Vamos Shira, No me digas que tienes miedo. ¡Boba! (En ese momento le da un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza)

De repente se mueven unos arbustos, y cuando Sam se voltea para saber qué había detrás de estos, algo le salta en sima y le comienza a gruñir…en eso alguien sale de los matorrales diciendo…

-Rudy, cálmate amigo. Es Sam y sus hermanas, no son alienígenas…eso…creo…

**Sam:** Ja, ja, ja; Que gracioso James.

**James:** Oye, ¿Por qué el sarcasmo?

**Sam:** ¡Tu maldito perro casi me mata de un infarto!

**James:** Aja, y dime, ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? (Mientras, saca a Rudy de arriba de Sam)

**Sam:** ¿Puedo preguntarte lo mismo?

**Shira:** (Con un tono fastidiado) Podemos entrar…

**James:** Esperen un momento, ustedes están por entrar a ese sendero (Señala la entrada del tercero)

**Sam:** Si; por…?

**James:** P-Por…Na-nada…me tengo que ir…R-Rudy vamos…

Rudy se había puesto a jugar con Mama Dino y realmente no se quería ir. Por lo tanto James lo agarra de su collar, se despide y desaparece dentro del bosque.

Carly levanto la vista y le pareció ver una silueta en la rama del árbol que quedaba cerca de un rio…ella corto la llamada y se acerco hasta donde esta se encontraba. Cuando llego vio a Kendall sosteniendo unas llaves en la mano…

**Carly: **Oye, ¿Qué haces?

**Kendall:** Ah…Yo, solo, estaba pasando el tiempo (dijo con un tono dudoso)

**Carly:** Kendall…te conozco bien y se perfectamente que no sabes mentir. ¿Qué te pasa?

Kendall miro a Carly, sonrió y dijo entre un suspiro:

**Kendall:** Mi padre, él es dueño de un hotel, ese hotel es como la historia de la vida de toda mi familia y…como mi padre se irá por unos meses, yo, voy a heredar el cargo. Además dijo que si yo hacía bien el trabajo de "dueño"… iba serlo para siempre…

**Carly:** Y que es lo que te preocupa…

**Kendall:** Es que, si cometo un solo error, tal vez me saque de el hotel…

**Carly:** Pero eso no va a pasar…

En ese momento se sienten unas voces…La voz de un hombre y mujer…

-(Con un tono sorprendido) ¿¡KENDALL!?

Kendall quedo helado por las voces que había escuchado...

* * *

**Y…Que les pareció…Corto verdad...Lo lamento pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió…además tengo que hacerles un…**

**_AVISO IMPORTANTE:_ Como ya dije, comencé con la escuela y, estoy muy atareada últimamente; por lo que tal vez, tarde un poco más en actualizar mis historias (Love you & Hate you, y, Un libro y una leyenda)…En fin, pronto actualizare Love you & Hate you…Y en cuanto a Un libro y una leyenda…me deja muy triste decir que, estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos =(**

**Ok dejen sus reviews y nos leemos luego…See you later**


	8. Chapter 8

**Allí están! Los estaba extrañando!**

**Hola...como han estado! Tengo una buena noticia que darles :)**  
**YA ESTA PUBLICADO EL VERDADERO CAPITULO DE YOU'RE MY MISTAKE!**

**Como encontrarlo? Sencillo!**

**Solo tienen que copiar el link que les voy a dar, buscarlo en google y...LISTO! Podrán leerlo sin interrupciones =) Ok los dejo con el capitulo 8 de Un libro y una leyenda! Perdón por tardarme tanto es solo que con todo el tema de la escuela y todo eso me estoy quedando sin aliento...Gracias, Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias! Tengo que decirles que apesar de que estamos separados por una pantalla...LOS QUIERO MUCHO**

**Este es el link: **

** s/10229572/1/You-re-my-mistake  
**

**Bueno...los dejo con el capitulo...Besotessssssss**

* * *

**8. Capítulo 8: "Espiando y siendo espiados" Parte 2**

**Voz:** ¡¿Pero qué?! Kendall puedes explicar esto…

**Kendall:** P-p-pa-pa ella es, es una, a-amiga, es una amiga…

**Papá:** Sí, se nota que se llevan "MUY" bien.(Dijo resaltando la palabra MUY)

Kendall quedo traumatizado al oír esa frase, por lo que Carly, lo tuvo que salvar…

**Carly:** Señor él y yo nada mas estábamos hablando… (Respondió de una forma muy educada)

**Papá:** Si claro "Hablando" (Dijo de una forma sarcástica)

**Carly:** (Hablando entre dientes y conteniendo su furia para no matar al padre de Kendall) Lo que ustedes creen haber visto no sucedió realmente…solo fue el reflejo del sol lo que hizo parecer eso.

**Kendall:** (Nervioso por lo que podría llegar a pasar contesto) Papá, Mamá…Podemos hablar…

**Mamá y Papá:** Sí

Ellos se alejaron de donde se encontraba Carly y se pusieron a hablar...

* * *

Mientras tanto con Shira, Stacy y Sam:

Ellas estaban adentrándose en el bosque mientras que hablaban:

**Stacy:** Hay, ya llevamos mas de 3 horas caminando y no pasa nada!

**Shira:** Te dije que no había nada en este lugar...ni las personas mas valientes se atreverían a entrar aquí

**Sam:** Podemos volver!

**Stacy:** Ok, no creo que encontremos nada en este lugar! Pero! mañana iremos a visitar a una vieja amiga mía, tal vez ella conozca el origen de la tarjeta que encontraste el otro día!

**Shira:** Ok...pero ahora volvamos a casa...

* * *

Mientras tanto Kendall y sus padres seguian discutiendo...

**Kendall:** Escuchen, se que esta mal, se que va contra las reglas, se que lo que estoy haciendo es generar un GRAN problema, pero, haciendo esto soy feliz y si cumplo con el estúpido contrato que firme hace unos años, toda esa felicidad va a llegar a su fin...Por lo que te pido (Mirando a su padre, toma las llaves que había dentro de su bolsillo y se las entrega) que busques a otra persona para cuidar el hotel...

**Mamá:** Pero...hijo, no puedes hacer esto va contra las reglas!

**Kendall:** Ya se que va contra las reglas! Pero esas malditas "REGLAS" son las que no te permiten diversión, las que no te permiten vivir. Papá, Mamá lo lamento...pero...yo ya no puedo seguir con esto...Quiero poder hablar con alguien sin tener que estar escondiendo lo que realmente soy, entiendo de que quieran cuidarme y les agradezco mucho que lo intenten; pero, ¿No piensan de ya es demasiado?

**Papá: **Escucha hijo...te comprendo, cuando era pequeño tu abuelo hacia lo mismo conmigo y yo era igual a ti. Se que lo que estamos haciendo te aburre y se que algún día todo el mundo va a saber nuestro secreto pero...tenemos que tratar de mantenerlo oculto todo lo que sea posible y si tu estas saliendo con una humana...se va a alterar todo...entiendes? Es por eso que les impedíamos salir con humanos.

**Kendall:** Quieres decir, que debo terminar con Carly...(Gritando) ¿¡SOLO POR CONTINUAR CON EL SECRETO!?

**Mamá:** Kendall, se que es difícil tomar esa decisión cuando es una persona a la que amas...pero tienes que comprender que es una hum-

**Kendall:** (Con lagrimas en los ojos) Humana...quedence tranquilos que terminare con ella, si es que eso los hace felices...(Se va)

* * *

**Y que les parecio? ¿Feo, corto, aburrido, lindo, espantoso? En fin espero que lean mi nuevo fic! **

**Hasta el proximo capitulo...dejen sus opiniones! Besos**


End file.
